


He Had Missed This

by HelloHope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: My first fic, One Shot, i wanted nogi back, posted on my tumblr first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHope/pseuds/HelloHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted Void Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had Missed This

"I wanted Void Stiles."

The sentance makes his blood run cold before a smirk makes its way to his lips. "You want Void Stiles? Are you sure?"

Theo grins, teeth showing like fangs. "Yes! Thats what I came here for."

Stiles giggles, he actually giggles, and then he coughs. Seconds later he's practically hacking up a lung. He's on his knees throwing up black blood as Theo cheers him on.

He inhales a deep breath and looks up at Theos smiling face. "One last time, are you sure you want Void Stiles in your new pack?"

Theo looks at him as if he's stupid. He squats down in front of Stiles, taking his chin in his firm grip. "You give me Void Stiles and I promise you'll be the happiest you've ever been."

He shoves Stiles face away as he starts to cough once again, only this time its different. The only thing that comes out of his mouth is a single fly, twitching as if it wants to continue living.

The atmosphere completly changes, Theo can no longer smell any fear or anxiety, instead he smells death.

Void stands slowly, cracking his bones as he gets used to being in control again. He rolls his neck, eyes landing on Theo. "You? You're the one who wanted me?" His voice is hoarse.

Theos eyes widen as he takes in the demon before him. He barks out his first order immediately, "I want you to kill Scott Mcall."

Void chuckles. "You're an idiot. Scott Mcall? He practically killed me last time I was in control and you want me to go after him? No thanks."

Theo stares at him, shock shaping his face. It switches to anger is seconds, "What? Are you joking?" He steps up to Void, grabbing the collar of his shirt, shaking him. "I am your Alpha. You obey no one but myself. Do you understand?"

Void backhands him in one swift movement, sending Theo flying across the parking lot. He slinks after him. Mocking Theo, he picks up by the collar of his shirt, binging him up so they can be face to face. "Did you really summon me so I could be your beta? So I could be beneath you?" He leaned in close, "I am a thousand years old. I am beneath no one, especially an abomination like you."

He slams Theo to the ground, cold hands holding him down by his throat. "Tell you what, because you were so naive and idiotic to summon be I'll make your death quick, not painless, but quick."

He held out his hand and out of black smoke appeared a katana.

"No! Plea-" he was cut off, literally, by Void cutting off his head. He dropped the katana and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Nogistune smiled, he had missed this.


End file.
